the_gray_garden_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kcalb
Kcalb (クカルブ) is one of the major characters in The Gray Garden. He is the devil of their world, and has lived for many years. Appearance Kcalb is a devil with messy white hair and black, curved horns. His skin is white (like everyone else). Unlike the characters in the game though, his sclera is black while his eyes are white/silver with black pupils. He wears a white collared shirt with a black tie, topped with a black suit and black dress shoes. On his shoulders is a dark grey fur lined coat, its ends decorated with black diamonds. In Garden Gray The, his gender bent version is shown to have long straight white hair in a hime cut (similar to Ater). His attire stays mostly the same, except for his pants and shoes which were replaced with a black skirt and thigh length boots. Personality Kcalb is described to be outrageously shy, often avoiding eye contact when talking to other people to the point of being a huge introvert. He is also easily flustered and often blushes when Etihw teases him with their playful and flirty comments. In the past Kcalb held a strong hatered towards Etihw and their subordinate Angels and was described as a very scary person during the first war with Etihw. Although he may not look like it, he actually has a sweet tooth, in a bonus room video, he was actually willing to start another war with Etihw because he wanted to get the last bite of mochi kinchaku, thankfully they both were stopped just in time by Wodahs. Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Etihw Etihw is the God of his world, and subsequently can be viewed as his inverse. He obviously loathes being prodded in regards to his age, sweet tooth, and different eccentricities by Etihw, yet never acknowledges it and appreciates their conversation in any case. He stresses over them when they are isolated, and apparently has an instinctive workforce concerning Etihw that makes him mindful should they ever be stuck in an unfortunate situation. He plays recreations, eats with, and goes on strolls with them, yet is generally observed speaking with them in the Gray Room. He is frequently decreased to a becoming flushed, stammering mess notwithstanding Etihw's sentimental advances. Consistently, he has harbored affections for them and has built up an overprotective demeanor at whatever point somebody, for example, Satanick endeavors to impact them. Seen through certain works of art and The Gray Garden , Kcalb and Etihw are in a sentimental relationship. To an inquiry posed by a fan in regards to whether Kcalb and Etihw were hitched or dating, Remote ocean Detainee reacted with "Ｙｅｐ(^◡^)" Before, he was clearly contemptuous of Etihw, and glaringly communicated his craving to settle things with them in his time fixed underground. They were mad foes who relinquished their very own extraordinary number subordinates in the warring time. Arbus Arbus is Kcalb's demon subordinate. He is surrendered and chafed with her, yet still depends on the evil presence to review and answer to him. Impolite of him as she may, Arbus is dedicated to Kcalb, and would not endure restriction toward her devil Ater Ater is Kcalb's demon subordinate. As with Arbus, he is similarly as surrendered and chafed with her, yet at the same time relies upon her to review around and report back to him. Ater's loyalties are submitted completely to Kcalb, and she doesn't respond compassionate to opposition toward her devil. Wodahs Wodahs is Kcalb's more youthful sibling. Kcalb is blame ridden for destroying Wodahs' correct eye amid the Incomparable War, and unfailingly offers a sorry articulation each time he sees his more youthful sibling's eye fix. They share an irregular, systematic relationship, yet still allude to one another with familial terms; Kcalb affectionately calls him "Wod". Kcalb favors Wodahs' work over his own subordinates', and depends the last in a lot of obligations and errands in spite of not straightforwardly being under his direction. It is obscure about how they are various species. Alela Grora Grora is a angel and subordinate of Kcalb. She drives him up the wall and shells him with inquiries he despises replying, however regards him in any case. Grora formally addresses him as "Sir devil". Yosafire Contrasted with different demon presences, Kcalb is especially near Yosafire. While obviously disturbed of her insidiousness more often than not, he endures her quality and even invites it. It is affirmed in Hobohobo Free Game Magazine #3 that Yosafire is enamored with pulling tricks on Kcalb. In the wake of being gravely harmed and pushed off a bluff by Ivlis, Kcalb is spared by Yosafire, While falling he attempts to persuade her how he has no option to live thinking about his past deeds, however she disregards his reasons, expressing that she couldn't care less about his identity before. He becomes significantly milder around her in the epilog of the game, and in their extra scenes together. Ivlis Amid the occasions of The Gray Garden, Ivlis attempted to take Kcalb's Villain powers. Afterward, Kcalb wound up stealing a decent part of Ivlis' forces himself, leaving the other fallen angel sufficiently powerless for Yosafire and her companions to bring him down. Preceding To the gray garden, they were outsiders to one another and had never met. Reficul Reficul is Kcalb's individual Fallen angel and colleague. He has obviously known her for quite a while, yet the two of them appear to not have normal contact with one another. He doesn't seem to have a specific contemplations about her, however provides food rather tamely to her mind-boggling nearness. As far as concerns her in averting the takeover of the Dim World by Ivlis and his associates, Kcalb guaranteed to go to a Devil’s Gathering. Other Characters Satanick Satanick is an individual Fiend whose nearness isn't really invited by Kcalb. Kcalb for the most part goes quiet around him, yet can be fairly forceful and absolute savage toward Satanick because of his consistent distorted inclinations around Etihw. Crow It is obscure what sort of relationship they have. Yosaflame Yosaflame was one of Kcalb's devoted subordinates, who kicked the bucket amid the Incomparable War. Their relationship might be alluded to Kcalb's closeness to Yosafire, who is Yosaflame's relative. Lost Lost was one of Kcalb's reliable subordinates, who passed on amid the Incomparable War. Cranber Cranber was one of Kcalb's reliable subordinates, who passed on amid the Incomparable War. Trivia *His name is "Black" spelled backwards. *Kcalb is socially awkward. In the true game ending, Kcalb tells Etihw reluctantly that Reficul asked him to turn up for a dinner party with other Devils as a favour to her for helping The Gray Garden. Shortly after, he admits he doesn't want to go. *During the Great War, Kcalb was said to be evil and merciless. His hair was also longer, tied into a ponytail. *It was said that Etihw trapped him underground for long periods of time, him describing it as 'Dark' and 'Cold'. *Even though he is younger than Etihw, he's usually the one who gets teased about being old. *In Garden Gray The, he is nicknamed "Oujo-chan" by Yosafire, usually translated as "missy" or "little lady" Gallery Kcalb Introduction.png|Kcalb's introduction portrait. Wiki-background|Kcalb and Etihw standing next to each other. Kcalb3.png|Kcalb with dark magic. Damn.png|Slasher Smile. Save him.png|I'm not worth saving... Saved.png|Yosafire hugging Kcalb. Ivlis vs. Kcalb.png|Kcalb vs. Ivlis. Kcalb2.png|The Full Moon. Thank you.png|End Game. Female Kcalb.png|I'm lost... Cute Kcalb.png|Cute Kcalb~ Monochrome.png|Etihw and Kcalb, with Ater and Arbus. War Kcalb.png|Kcalb during the war. War Etihw and Kcalb.png|Black and White. Etihw And Kcalb 2015.png|Kcalb holding Etihw. 1055.png|Kcalb laying on the floor...Bleeding? 1061.png HuEHUE.png 858.png|''The Devils'' Tumblr nlbu6hYkT91uplhxvo1 1280.png TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' Category:Characters Category:Gray World Category:Demons All the male Angels and Demons Category:Devils Category:Blancblack Castle